Electronic payment terminals can be found deployed in groups, or forming a “community,” in stores, supermarkets, restaurants, etc.
In some cases, these terminals are stationary, i.e., connected to a base, for example, and therefore difficult to steal.
However, for user-friendliness reasons, mobile or portable terminals are frequently deployed, e.g., in restaurants, in order to prevent the client from moving when making their payment by bank card. Their small size and autonomy render the monitoring thereof difficult (e.g., by human means, or video surveillance means).
One disadvantage of these mobile terminals is that they are thus highly susceptible to theft.
1. Prior Art
In the event of theft, the owner of the terminal makes a statement to the law enforcement authorities.
The terminal may then be retrieved by the police, a relatively long time after the theft. However, the distance from the place of the crime and particular conditions, such as the alteration of serial numbers, can make it difficult for the law enforcement authorities to make a correlation between a theft and the device retrieved. For example, a terminal may be retrieved several thousand kilometres from the location of the theft, several months thereafter.
Consequently, the law enforcement authorities are often unable to restore it to the rightful owner thereof.